


Under the Moonlight

by unlucky_amulet



Series: Oblivious Angels AUs [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Confessions, Fluff, Human AU, Human/Monster Romance, IDK WHAT TO PUT, Other, Pigeons, Self-Indulgent, just pure tooth rotting fluff, okay pigeon wings but ya know, other omens, pure fluff, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlucky_amulet/pseuds/unlucky_amulet
Summary: Just some peaceful stargazing with a confession is all





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_piwikiwi_ on insta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=_piwikiwi_+on+insta).

> I suck at writing sorry bbys  
anyway, this is like, you can start to see they have feelings for each other but no romance yet

It had been 3 month since Petey had first met Derry; and this has been the first time the brown haired angel had some time off to meet with her human friend, and since it was a surprisingly peaceful evening, Derry had suggested they went up to the roof to star gaze. Leaning back, Petey looked at the night sky from the roof of Derry’s small house; glancing over at the human, Petey notice little things about her odd companion, her rounded nose, the curves in the profile of her face, the relaxed expression on her countenance, her odd colored eyes which Petey was ninety-percent sure were contacts, the moonlight streaming through her hair…  
“Do you trust me?” Petey blurted out of nowhere

  
“What?” The black haired young woman turned toward her friend, sounding confused

  
“Do you trust me” They repeated, saying it slower

  
Derry thought for a moment. In the short time that they had met, she had felt the safest she had ever been for some odd reason, it was like there was a holy like feeling to her friend that was akin to a guardian angel. Not to mention there were so many odd -yet oddly wonderful- coincidences happened recently, little things like the bird she found and that she was sure was going to die was miraculously fine the next day, or how she suddenly found all her missing socks.

  
“Yeah” the magenta eyed young woman responded, smiling softly, her eyes glimmering with sincerity

  
The angel cleared her throat, standing “could you… stand up please?”. Derry looked confused but complied, standing with bare feet with chipped light blue nail polish on her toenails. Petey held out their hand which the darker haired young woman took “close your eyes…” Petey said, feeling how calloused her friend’s hands were. The magenta orbs closed.

  
Were they really going to do this? It seemed they were. They gently pulled Derry closer and let her wings come out from her back, the soft but slightly messy pigeon feathers spread from their back. “Hold on” Petey mumbled before gently walk off of the roof.

  
As soon Derry felt her feet not on anything stable her eyes shot open, looking up at her now winged friend. Wait, wings? The dark haired young woman was sure Petey didn't have wings before. Did she fall asleep on the roof?

  
“I… what?” she said in an amused tone, looking up at brown haired angel with a confused expression, eyebrows furrowing. “How?”

  
“Before you ask, no this isn't a dream, I promise, these are actually here and this is actually happening” the angel quickly explained before the young woman in her arms could freak out and fall and get hurt.

  
“Okay, that's… great … but how?”

  
Petey took a deep breath, “I’m an angel”

  
Derry thought for a minute, going over the logic of this confession. She never really saw them when they didn't visit, how often they seemed to have meetings and work at a very inconsistent schedule, plus their seemingly complete confusion about how humans live despite (seeming) to be one and when she talked about Petey, everyone looked at her strangely, telling her she didn't need to make up a fake significant other to impress them. At that last reason she felt her face flush slightly.

  
Petey panicked slightly for a moment, did they scared the human into silence? Was it too much? Could they not understand? “...Derry?” they whispered, to see if they could explain more, or see if anything at all was wrong

  
She looked up at the sound of her brown haired companion, and everything made sense, the protected feeling she got around Petey, the small miracles, the odd job times… “I believe you.”

  
Petey let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and smiled down at their tall friend “I’m glad you do.”


End file.
